Project: Outreach
by Amun-Ra1
Summary: The Wanderer has taken it upon himself to change the course of history, not just for the Capital Wasteland, but for the entire world. After five years of cleaning up DC, he's ready to spread peace and prosperity through unison and organization.
1. Star Crossed Wastelanders

Our story starts in an abandoned high-school building east of Chicago, in a class room occupied by two super mutants and one human.

"But I'm hungry! I want to eat human now!"

"But you just ate! I say we turn him!"

"That's just more people to eat my food! I WANT TO EAT!!!"

Blake sat in the cage, watching silently as the super mutants argued over his fate.

"Fine, you big crybaby, we'll cook the human. Just don't hog it all this time."

'_So this is how it all ends… why did I have to wander away from town? Curse my longing for adventure…_' Blake thought silently to himself, with his head hanged low and tears streaming down his face. Watching the mutants leave the room, he sat alone in the dark for what seemed like an eternity.

*10 minutes later*

'_Why… why did it have to be me… why…?' _Blake's face was soaked in tears, and he could feel death coming closer and closer. _'I'm too young to die, I've never even made love to a woman ye_-' His train of thought was broken and he was snapped back into reality when he heard a large explosion downstairs. "What the hell is going on down there?!" Blake could hear yelling, both human and mutant.

"GO, GO, GO! Leave none alive!" a female voice shouted out over what sounded like a machine.  
"SIR, YES SIR!" shouted many other machine distorted voices. The priming and shooting of several laser weapons, the revving of a mini-gun, explosions from RPGs, and the sound of metal weapons clashing was heard underneath him. Several times he thought the ground under him would collapse from all the explosions, but it held steady. While the raging battle continued below him, he prayed that they were on his side. His prayers were answered when the door of the classroom was kicked in. A person in large hulking power armor, painted a dark military green, stepped though the doorway. In his hands was a specially modified laser rifle, colored a dark red. "Thank god you're here! Get me out of this cage!" Blake said as he shook his shopping cart prison. The armored savior pressed a button on the side of his helmet.

"This is Denver, I found a captive. I'm releasing him now." said a deep male voice from behind the armor. He grabbed a key from one of the desks and stuck it into the lock attached to the chains keeping the cage closed. "Alright, I gotcha." he said as he yanked open the cage. Denver helped Blake up on his feet and pressed the button on his helmet again. "Is it clear? I have a civilian to escort out." Denver waited a moment, listening to the reply that Blake couldn't hear through the helmet. "Come with me, the way to the exit is clear."

"Uh, okay…" Blake said as he followed Denver though the door. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

"Heh, you'll learn in a bit. Let's get to the safe zone first." Denver picked up a hunting rifle and threw it to Blake. "Hold on to this for safety."

_***Later, in the cafeteria***_

Blake accompanied Denver to the cafeteria, where the rest of the team was waiting. He counted six of them, including Denver. A female voice, the one he heard issuing commands while he was imprisoned, came from one of the soldiers. "Have we swept the entire building?" All the soldiers nodded. "Alright, caps off."

All six of the soldiers took off their power armor helmets. "Whoa, feels good to let my face breath for a while." One of the soldiers said as he took off his helmet and shook his head side to side. "So, is this only survivor?"

Denver, who Blake could see was a African-American man who had shaved his head bald and spoke with a deep manly voice, this time unfiltered by the mechanical helmet, replied to the soldier. "Yes, sadly this is all I found."

"Alright, then our job here is done. Let's move out and call the excavation team to sweep and demolish the building." said the female commander. She was African American, aged, had hair kept in a military cut, and had a scar running from her forehead, past her eye and down to her chin.

Blake spoke up. "Excuse me, but who are you guys? Normal people don't just charge into a mutant stronghold."

"Exactly, we're anything but normal. I am Commander Cross, and this is my squad. We are from the Brotherhood of Steel. Our mission here is to eradicate any threats, including raiders, super mutants and hostile creatures. We heard reports of a mutant infested building, and was called in to eradicate them. We still have no information of the surrounding area, so us finding you is beneficial for both you and us. Is there a village of some sort in the area?"

"Yeah, Driftwood, the town where I live, it's by the Great Lake."

"We should be able to find it, then. We shall escort you back to your town once our excavation team comes in."

****

Blake stood in the center of what used to be his town. There were several mutilated corpses strewn about, and buildings burnt down, and many people missing in general.

"My… my town… my family… my friends…"

One of the soldiers picked something up and examined it. "Sir, I think you should see this." He picked the object up and brought it over to Cross.

"A hand… a super mutant hand." Cross had a worried look on her face. "Damn it, just as we're done clearing out the mutants out of DC, we find more of them to the west. We're going to have to call in more troops. Radio the base, inform them of the situation."

"Sir, yes sir."


	2. Awakened Fawkes

_***Somewhere over the endless wastes***_

"Dude, I'm telling ya, it's the wind that moves the vertibird." The pilot of the aircraft said to the co-pilot.

"No no no, it's the vertibird that moves the wind! Come on, think about it, man."

"Are you daft? The wind is what pushes the vertibird upwards!"

"Wrong, the vertibird pushes on the wind, moving it downwards."

A slightly agitated, rough, booming voice erupted from the back of the vehicle. "Gentlemen, please, calm yourselves. It is not the vertibird that moves. It is not the wind that moves. It is your _mind_ that moves."

There was a moment of silence, and then the co-pilot leaned over to pilot and whispered into his ear. "Is this the super-mutant they keep talking about, the one with skin of steel and mind of gold?"

"Some people say that about me." The booming voice from the back replied.

The pilot leaned back towards the co-pilot and answered his question. "Yes, it is, and you can add super hearing to the list, too."

"So what are we bringing this guy over this way for, anyway? Take down an army? Smash through buildings? Rape and pillage?"

"One, he's going to be setting up relations with the towns in the area, and two, his type have no genitals."

"So… we're sending this behemoth to make friends with villagers? What sense does that make?"

"I dunno, it's not my job to question the leader's judgment."

Fawkes smiled and thought about his friend, and what he was doing for the world. "It seems that just one torch can dissipate the darkness of a thousand eons."

_***In a town about the same size as Megaton in the middle of the wastes, not far from Driftwood***_

"Enough is enough! Those damn raiders took my daughter! We're out of water, we're out of food, we're running out of people, and the caravans are afraid to come near us!" A man said, his pistol clutched in his hand as he yelled in rage.

"My wife is gone, and I hate to think about what they're doing to her…" Another said with tears dripping from his face.

Another man burst into the meeting room. "Quick! There's something entering from the gate!"

"Fuck, not more raiders!"

"No, it's not human!"

"What the hell do you mean, 'not human'?"

The small meeting was broken up as they rushed outside. They saw a majority of the town raising their gun up at a large, hulking green man, dressed in a red robe and a large metallic tank trapped onto his back, and several Brahmin leather bags over his shoulders. They were afraid to shoot, thinking that they might make it angry. The hulking man walked into the center of town, then placed the tank and bags on the large rock that the townspeople used as a table. Then he spoke in a loud booming voice that was heard clearly all over the town, "Come! Come all of you who are thirsty, come to me! All of those with no money, come, buy and eat without cost! Come and buy clean water, fresh bread and cooked meat freely!"

There everybody was quiet, thinking that it was a trap. However, a skinny, sickly man who they were sure would die within the next few days from thirst and hunger, ran towards the man crying out 'Water! Food! I'm saved!" and turned a lever on the tank, allowing the clean water to flow from the spout near the bottom of the tank. He lowered to the ground, using his mouth to catch the falling water, not wanting to miss a single drop. After he was finished, and was catching his breath, he looked up at the green man, and asked him "Who are you… are you a god?"

He shook his head and replied in his deep voice, "No, my friend, I am not."

"Are you a saint?"

"No, I am not."

"An angel?"

"No, my friend."

"Then what are you?"

Fawkes looked towards the clear blue sky, and replied, "I am awake."

The current leader of the town walked up to Fawkes and spoke in a harsh tone. "And why are you just sharing precious water and food with people you don't even know? There's something in these, isn't there?"

"If men truly understood the blessings of sharing gifts, they would not enjoy their own gifts without sharing them with others. Even if it were their last bit of food, they would not take satisfaction from it unless they shared it with someone who needed it as bad as them." Fawkes turned around and headed for the gate. "I must take my leave, as I have much to do, but I shall return tomorrow. I will leave the food and water; there should be enough for all."

Leaving through the gate, he walked to the west and waited for the vertibird to pick him up.

Authors notes: Fawkes's diolog is inspired by many Zen Bhuddism quotes. For those who are still in the dark, Zen Bhuddism seems to be the only 'cure' for being turned into a super mutant. It allows you to keep your sanity, as showed by Fawkes and another meta-human you encouter in Fallout 3.


	3. Dirty Snake

The next day, the giant returned to the town as scheduled, this time bringing another person.

He was a regular human, wearing blue, padded jeans, along with a blue shirt that was covered by a black jacket with a snake depicted on the back. His hair was combed neatly underneath a sleek fedora that he wore on his head. Covering his eyes were darkly colored sunglasses. He had a cigarette in his mouth, puffing small clouds into the air, and was walking right besides the mutant at a leisurely pace.

"Damn, is this the place? Wow, whatta dump."

"Be respectful, Butch, these people are living as well as they can manage under their current conditions."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can get back to my whisky, okay?"

The town leader and the man who first dared to drink the water came up to the duo, the leader with a serious, skeptical look on his face and the weakened man with an overjoyed smile on his face.

"You've come back! To be honest I had my doubts. And who is this that you have brought?"

Butch took the spent cigarette out of his mouth, threw it to the ground and stomped it out. "I'm Butch, and I'm the one that's going to be solving your little 'problem'."

"Problem?" The town leader said curiously. "And how do you know of our little problem?"

"I heard quite a heated debate over in that building over there when I entered the town." Fawkes said as he pointed to the largest hut in the town. "I overheard something about raiders taking somebody's wife and other man's daughter. A truly despicable crime." Fawkes turned his head to the leader, looking down at him. "To be honest, that was my main purpose here, to find problems like this in the area, but it seems all I had to do to find out was enter the gate."

"So you and this guy are going to take out the raiders on your own?"

"No, my friend, I turned away from violence a long time ago, Butch will be handling this himself."

"Yep, I'm the one takin' care of this mess. Now, where can I find these raiders?"

The leader inspected Butch, and was obviously having doubts about his ability to take on these raiders. "They usually charge in the dead of night, but somebody said that he saw them coming from over that hill." He pointed at a hill in the distance to the south. "Are you sure you're up to the task? They're a very large group, and I assume they're a clan of some sort. They all have a triangular tattoo on their forehead, so I just assumed that they were some sort of group like that."

"Eh, nothin' I can't handle. See ya suckers later, I've got me some killing to do." Butch turned around then ran out through the gates. As he ran he raised up his fist and made a mighty war-cry. "TUNNEL SNAAAAKES!!!"

Fawkes just bowed and shook his head. "I can't believe he's still going on about that…"


	4. The Vow

_***five years ago***_

Col. Autumn was tapping his foot, waiting for James to finish with the console. "My patience wears thin…"

"Just another minute and I'll be done." James replied. James entered a series of numbers into the keypad in front of him. He reached for a button on the side, and just as he pressed it, a blast shoved James, Col. Autumn, and the soldiers away from the rotunda. The Wanderer could feel the radiation flowing from the chamber, but just a slight amount. He pounded on the door, yelling to the other side.

"Dad!! What the hell are you doing!?!?" He looked franticly for a way to open the door, but found none.

James just scuffled over to the door, and leaned on it. "Run… RUN!" James started to lose his strength, and fell to the ground.

"Li, don't just stand there with your thumbs up your ass, find a way to open this door!"

"I… I don't know…"

"Ahhg! Get out of the way!" He said as he pushed her out from in front of a large switch. He pulled out a combat knife from a sheath on his boot, and pried open the metal casing with it. Using the blade he cut some of the wires in it then grabbed four of those wires and twisted them into two separate electrical circuits. The door opened immediately. "Hold on, Dad!" He said as he dove into the chamber, feeling a large amount of radiation flowing through his organs. It was very painful, but he managed through it, dragging his father out of the chamber. "Dad, stay with me…" He bent over his father and held his head, checking for his pulse. It was just barely there. Then James started to open his eyes. He opened his mouth and spoke out with a weakened voice.

"Here we are… where it all began… Remember your mother's favorite passage? Revelation 21:6, 'I am the Alfa and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. I will give unto him athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely.'" He grabbed his son's arm. "Don't you see? This is what it all means. The water, the purifier, THIS is the water of life, your mother's dream!" James coughed out blood, and winced in pain.

"No, please don't leave me father, I don't think I can go any further without you… You mean too much to me!" His face was wet with tears, crying as he wiped the blood from his father's face.

"I know there's a lot going on right now, this is all very sudden. But I just wanted to say…" James smiled and looked his son right in the eyes, "…I wanted to say I'm proud of you. You're a good person, and it shows…"

The Wanderer sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I'm just trying to find a place for myself out here…"

James nodded his head weakly. "Life out here is so different from the Vault; you know it's something I never wanted you to face. I'm glad to see it hasn't changed who you are. There aren't many who can say that about themselves."

"Thanks Dad…" He wiped the tears from his eyes again, and when he opened them, his father's eyes were starting to droop. "Dad, no! Stay with me, we can still get out of here!"

James opened his eyes, which were shaking and loosing focus, and looked towards his son. "Be careful, my son…" His eyes slowly closed, and he went limp. The Wanderer pounded his fists against the ground.

"No! Why did it have to be him! No…" The Wanderer stood up, and turned around. Then he raised his head and yelled out to the world. "I swear on my life, my soul, and souls of my family and my ancestors… I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!! I WILL SMASH AND CRUSH EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BASTARDS UNTIL YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BLOODY STAIN ON THE WALLS OF HISTORY! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF YOU!!! THERE IS NOWHERE YOU CAN HIDE, NO FORTRESS YOU CAN PROTECT, AND NO LIFE YOU CAN KEEP ME FROM TAKING!!!" He grabbed his large Warblade, which was fit snugly in a specially fitted Brahmin hide sheath on his back, swung it around, then raised it up high. "I WILL CUT THROUGH YOUR TROOPS, I WILL CUT THROUGH YOUR COMMANDERS, AND I WILL CUT THROUGH YOUR PRESIDENT!!! NOTHING WILL STOP ME, NOT MAN, MACHINE, NOR MUTANT!!! **I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!**"

Dr. Li stood at the bottom of the stairs, feeling both threatened and empowered by his oath of revenge, and could feel that what she was witnessing was a dawn of a new age.


	5. Threedog's Broadcast

**_There's no one I can call my own,  
I'm so tired of bein' alone!  
Sandman, bring me your dreeeeams!_**

_And that was the Mills Brothers with their smash hit, "Mr. Sandman". Thanks again to Riley's Rangers for finding that huge pile of music. _

_It's time for, dan da da daan, some news!_

_Ever since our little homegrown messiah, the 'Lone Wanderer', crawled out of his den five years ago, it seems like the Wasteland has become a little bit less wastelandish. With Paradise Falls becoming a ghost town, raiders being captured and executed, the Talon Company wiped out, the Super Mutants dying out, food and water becoming abundant and the Outcasts not around to harass us with their 'we're cooler than all you savages' attitude, it seems like peace is sweeping across our little slice of heaven. Even the Enclave have decided to pack up and hit the trail! _

_Five years ago, this place was a hell. Now you can actually walk outside your front door without having your head blown off! If you're wondering how this all happened, I have one word for you: Unity. The Lone Wanderer banded together some of the most influential factions in the wastes and formed a few new ones along the way, putting himself at the head. This may sound a bit selfish, forming something like this and making yourself leader, but so far, he's doing a smash up job. The Regulators have set up the first capital punishment system in ages, Riley's Rangers have made it so that nobody has to be lost in the middle of nowhere, the Brotherhood of Steel now act as the solders of justice, and the mighty Vault Dweller has set up an army of his own, which he dubs the 'Central Renegade Infantry'. And he's not just training soldiers, he's passing out jobs! Now you don't have to scavenge caps off of dead bodies, you can earn them fare and square, no sex or killing involved. You can now buy soy beans, corn, potatoes and wheat seeds specially made for our crappy soil and start your own farm. You can be a builder and give our residents roofs over their heads. You can be a mechanic and rebuild robots, weapons and even power armor for our soldiers. You can join a scavenger team and bring back supplies and building material. Jobs are surfacing all over, and all can apply. _

_And now, he plans to expand past the Capital Wastelands. Some say his ambition is to bring order all the way to the west coast, and then to other nations. It may sound crazy, but it may just be crazy enough to work. _

_The Regulators are all gathering up at their new base, they've been there for a few days. I've heard rumors that they are constructing a code of laws that all in the wastes must follow. Finally, some order around here. Apparently a guy named 'Fawkes', who is a friend of the Wanderer, suggested to them that they build many large stone pillars with the laws carved onto them. He said he got the idea from some ancient civilization. These stone pillars are to be placed in or near cities, on frequently traveled paths, and as a reminder, in ex-raider camps. They're also setting up a prison for people to have some 'extended vacations' in. Well, it's better than having your head blown off for stealing a nuka-cola off of a guy's desk, that's for sure._

_And now, back to the music. Here's Bing Crosby singin' about his 'Moonburn'._

**_Now if you think that I'm lookin' somewhere tanner,  
Don't go blamin' it on the sun.  
It's the moonlight and the sweetness in your manner  
That's makin' me the healthy one…_**


	6. A Look into the Past

The large tree-like mutant was nodding off to sleep again, when the sound of someone coming closer to him could be heard. "Huh… uh? Come around, lemme see ya."

Harold could see that it was dark, but as the visitor came around to his front, a green light shone. "Who the hell let- wait a sec…" Harold squinted as he looked at the Glowing One's face.

"Long time no see, Harold." A resonating, filtered voice sounded out, almost sounding like a voice one would use to entrance someone.

"Well, I'll be! Whatcha doin' all the way out East, vaultie?" The man was wearing a sort of armored Vault suit, with a big 13 on the back. "I haven't seen you in… damn, I forget now…"

"Same to you. Now, I hear there's something big happening this side of the wastes. Can ya fill me in?"

Harold squinted, even with the strange voice and the ghoul wrinkles, he had the same expression, and not just anybody came come up with a suit like that. "This crazy 'Lone Wanderer' kid is rebuilding America in his image or something. He's also using me as his guinea pig to make super fast growing trees."

"Can't say I blame him, this place could use a little more green."

"Yeah, not that I mind, it's not like I have anything else to do!" Harold erupted in a loud, wheezing laugh.

"Woah, calm down there, don't burst a lung… wait, you still have lungs, right? Now, let's see… this kid, where might I find him?"

"Let's see… he should be in the Radio station giving his speech this time, but you might wanna go and meet him at the capitol building."

"How old is he, by the way?"

"Hrmm… late 20's I think. Strange age to be President, huh?"

"He's leading a nation at that age?"

"Oh, he has tons of… 'representatives', but he's gonna set up a congress of sorts later on. Also, he says he's throwing away the dual-party system. Says it's 'part of the USA's downfall' or somethin'."

"Can't say he's wrong about that." The ghoul patted the tree on the trunk. "Well, I'll be back to visit ya later, you'll need the company." He backed up and walked towards the exit of the small clearing.

"See ya later… Vault Dweller." Harold attempted to wave something, but only managed to wiggle a branch a bit.

* * *

The Wanderer nowadays had to be dressed up fancier. "Hey, lookin' good!" Three Dog said, still dressed in his usual casual clothing.

"It's just a speech, it's not like they're seeing me…" He said as he kicked back in a chair.

There was a couple of knocks on the door. "Come on in, door is unlocked… like always." Three Dog said looking at his half-empty beer.

Charon opened up the door. Nowadays, the ghouls with any sort of money could buy a sort of perfume to mask their decomposition smell, so a smell of a flower native to the Capital Wasteland accompanied Charon into the room. "Excuse me, sir. You got a message." Charon handed a piece of paper to him. He unfolded it and held it up, reading it aloud.

"Hey, situation's all clear in the area around the scouted village. Only a few of the raiders didn't resist arrest, so they were, ya know… mostly wiped out. The rest are on a transport to the prison now. I'm coming back now, they didn't let me bring any whiskey with me. Signed, Butch D."

"Oh, that crazy cat, I remember him." Three Dog said while swirling his beer around.

A few years back, true to his word, Butch eventually broke off from the Wanderer after many years of scouting with him and formed his own little gang, the 'Tunnel Snakes'. Now, as wimpy as Butch was at the start, he was built for the wasteland at heart. He had a sense of what was wrong and right, but wasn't afraid to push people around to get his way. And really, there are some people who need to be pushed around a little. The Tunnel Snakes, without any help from the Wanderer, eventually wiped out many 'rival gangs', across the wastes. As a byproduct from Butch's little war, there was less raiding… much less raiding. It actually made the Wanderer proud of Butch in a way. Eventually, though, Butch was convinced to be the new nation's 'urban warfare' group. That didn't change much, the Tunnel Snakes killed and captured raiders and in exchange got free booze, money, weapons and recruits. Apparently, being part of the Tunnel Snakes made you look brave and manly to the women, so Butch wasn't the only one happy about being part of the Tunnel Snakes. The Tunnel Snakes was what was sent after a gang that got out of hand… and over the years, 'getting out of hand' was an easier and easier thing to do if you're a raider.

Eventually, the Tunnel Snakes was big enough and well armed enough that they invaded and brought down their biggest rival, the Talon Company. Butch invited the Lone Wanderer to take part of that fight, and with his help, the Talon Company was killed off. As the territory the Wanderer controlled grew, so did the Snake's power. Even though they were a gang, they were not as unruly as one would think. Since the new 'law' was essentially made by Butch's best friend of sorts, he didn't take crap from members that got a little over their head with pride. Essentially, as Butch put it, "As long as you don't whack the people who don't need whacking, you're a-okay. We need a gang that's both feared _and _respected, and we ain't gonna get that if you knucklehead keep fucking with the wrong crowd! That means you, Michel, stop pissin' off all the women, dipwad! … at least get them drunk first or somethin'…"

"Yep, that crazy Butch." He said as he crumpled up the paper and threw it into a waste basket. "Anything else, Charon?"

"Yes, sir. Another letter." He handed another paper to the Wanderer. The Wander opened it up and read it out loud.

"Dear friend. I have negotiated a peace treaty with the town in the west. For water and food, they have agreed to help share their work force to build other towns. They also had a radio station of sorts. They agreed to broadcast what we tell them to. I trust you won't abuse their trust in you. It seems They specialize in a form of masonry, with a form of sandstone native to their area, along with a sort of mud hut. They have little in the way of weapons; most of them use spears to fight. If we give them spare service rifles, ammo, food, water, and copies of music, along with some technological knowledge, they will be in our debt. They have also given us the locations of other settlements in the area. The BoS have also found another settlement. I am afraid to say they have been raided by remnant Meta Humans. They are not well armed, but more so than most in this area. If we find them we can easily best them. I am on my way via Vertibird to the next settlement. Your friend, Fawkes. P.S. One of the more seasoned villagers mentioned another government. It is much larger, older and organized than our own. It is way to the west and goes by the name "The New California Republic", or NCR for short. We may meet up with them in the near future."

Fawkes took an interesting turn. After accidentally killing an innocent man, he put down his gun for good and stopped fighting. He set up an organization of philosophical minds, with a combination of Zen Buddhism, Kabala, Islam and Christianity. They serve as peaceful ambassadors, the members of this church almost never get killed, due to the fact that they help everyone and are hated by none. The Wanderer sort of wondered if Fawkes was brainwashing the members behind his back, but he doubted it. Even though he knew Fawkes for years, he had trouble keeping up with the teaching of his religion; it seemed like a full-time job. They also serve as historians, going through the past to better build the future. If and when he sets up a congress of sorts, he expects them to be the first up on the plate, eager to help serve the country and mankind, either that or serve as advisors. He would greatly urge them to take part, they are extremely selfless, unlikely to take bribes, and are told to never tell a lie, no matter the consequences, everything previous politicians lacked. The only thing he worried about was their peaceful mind. They might rather be wiped out than start a full out war with any faction.

"I'll start up making copies of the songs." Three Dog pressed a button on an intercom and spoke into it. "Hey, pal, order us a shipment of 150 blank, writable tapes." He let go of the button and sat down again.

"So, let's get started. You may leave, Charon."

"Yes sir." Charon turned around and left through the door.

"You got it, kiddo! Let's get this train rollin'!"

The Wanderer looked a little annoyed. "Don't call me that…"

* * *

Authors notes: Sorry this is late and stuff. Oh, and seriously, Code Prototype isn't THAT cool, but it seems I'm the most famous for it.


End file.
